A Dark Themed Christmas Part 4
by SparklebladeBisharp
Summary: Christmas spent with with Team Psi and Team Illusion.  excuse the tense change, i'm a little rsuty on that


A Dark Themed Christmas part 4

Psi Medicham's eyes met Illusion Medicham's. He smiles, while Psi Medicham blushes a little and lowers her head a little in embarrassment. Illusion Medicham found his chance. He lifted her head with his right hand while he put his left hand on her right leg strap. Psi Medicham blushes more. Illusion Medicham comes close then softly kisses her cheek. Psi Medicham looks at him and smiles, then hugs him tightly. He hugs her back. Leafeon draws her attention to the presents. She runs up to the tree and scatter the presents all over the floor, one of which lands at Bisharp's feet. He bends over and picks it up. He reads the tag "To Nuzleaf, from Santa".

"Oi, Nuzleaf… it's for you mate" Bisharp informs as he tossed the round shaped present to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf leaps in the air and catches his present and lands on the couch back rest. He hastily unwraps his present to reveal a glistening black and white soccer ball. His eyes glisten in awe as he looks at his reflection on the soccer ball. Leafeon digs through the mountain of presents and comes out with a long rectangular shaped box and reads the tag "To Team Psi's leader, from Santa". Bisharp looks at Leafeon is surprise and takes the long box from her paws. He inspects it cautiously and then unwraps it slowly. He opens the box that was wrapped, and then opens the box, his eyes widening at the sight he sees. He reaches inside the box and rips the cardboard apart, revealing a long, slender, blue and black sword. The edges were encrusted with emeralds and the handle was a swirl of red, black and deep midnight blue. Bisharp inspected the edges of the sword and then tested it by scratching it against his top chest blade, making an ear piercing high pitched scratching sound. He stops the puts the sword against the doorway.

Leafeon flicks another present with her tail toward Vulpix. Vulpix lifts her paws to catch the small box coming her way. She opens it and it reveals a collection of albums. Bisharp's music in the form of a Skillet album, as his voice is exact to John Cooper's. The collection also contained an album with Vulpix's silhouette on it. She stared at it closely. It said her name in the form of Flyleaf letters. But since she had surgery on her throat because she screamed the wrong way in one of the Team Psi concerts, Bisharp's cousin Edgme took over with the singing. But it still named all the songs Vulpix sung at the concerts as she has the voice of Lacey Mosley. Tears start to form in the corners of her eyes as she feels a cold hand on her head. She turns her gaze up to Bisharp, who smiles reassuringly. Vulpix hugs Bisharp's waist tightly, luckily he had his chest blades retracted for safety. Leafeon finds a present for herself and she chucks it on the armchair. She continues digging and finds a present with a tag she can't read. "To Medicham, from Santa" it said. Leafeon is not that good at reading running writing.

She tosses the present Bisharp's way. He turns and swiftly catches it. He squints as he reads the tag.

"Medicham, it's for you!" he raises his voice. Psi Medicham still in Illusion Medicham's clutches. She breaks away and takes the present from Bisharp's metal hands. She unwraps the small, cubed box in her hands and reveals a silver chain necklace with a glowing blood red ruby hanging on it. Medicham looks at the necklace in awe and amazement, then puts it on. She then shows a sexy pose to Illusion Medicham, getting him aroused. She winks lovingly at him while giving him a seductive smile. That's it, he couldn't wait. He tried but failed to control his urge, but he ends up grabbing her waist and kissing her wildly. In her head, Psi Medicham regrets doing the sexy pose, but at the same time she is enjoying the treatment being given to her.

Bisharp looks away pretending to be uninterested. As Leafeon continues tiredly digging through the shrinking mountain of gifts, Zoroark, the leader of Team Illusion, decides to start giving the gifts from Team Illusion. He takes his gift from under Emolga's and hands it to a tired and panting Leafeon. Emolga grabs his and glides to Vulpix with the small box in his paws. Vulpix takes it with shining eyes and opens it slowly, inside is a silk velvet scarf of a silvery colour. Emolga smiles.

"D-do you like it, Vulpix?" Emolga stammers, worried Vulpix might not like the scarf he made.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Emolga…" Vulpix replies, she hugs Emolga but loose enough to make sure his Static ability doesn't activate. Emolga smiled excitedly. Leafeon finds a small, blue wrapped present, obviously meant for Simipour. Simipour runs up and takes it immediately. He tears the wrapping to shreds and reveals a box with a little label on it. "To Simipour, from Santa" it says.


End file.
